Secrets that shouldn't be kept
by HALE PACK
Summary: Blaine's been beaten by his Farther and is keeping it secret from the Glee club


**Anderson household**

"I need you to look after your cousin tomorrow, your aunt asked me but I can't be arsed." Mr Anderson asked.

"I've got glee club can't you just get off your fat arse and do something for once" Blaine answered back.

"You dare answer me back you little faggot, I allow you to live in this house, I pay for this damn house." Mr Anderson shouted, as he punched Blaine. "What are you, say it now."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I said say it, you will obey me." Mr Anderson demanded, as he reputability punched and kicked Blaine.

Blaine lay there in pain tears streaming down his face "I'm...a..lit..little..fa...faggot." Blaine stuttered out.

"Good now get out and to school we'll finish this conversation when you get home." Mr Anderson said a little calmer, as Blaine grabbed his bag and ran out of the house and to school.

**McKinley high school**

"Blaine are you okay." Kurt asked as Blaine slammed his locker shut.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be." Blaine asked in his usual cheery voice.

"Well you have a black eye and bust lip, your limping holding your stomach and have blood on your shirt." Kurt explained.

"Shit." Blaine said as he saw the patch of blood on his shirt from the nose bleed his farther gave him. "I best go change it I'll see you in class."

"I'm coming with you and your explaining what happened." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine into the changing room. "Start from the beginning."

"There's nothing to start, I tripped the morning and hit my eye and lip." Blaine lied as he took his shirt off the reveal black and purple covering his stomach.

"And them and the limp and the blood cause you don't bleed that mush from a bust lip." Kurt interrogated.

"Just drop it." Blaine yelled as he walked out.

**Glee club**

"Has anyone seen Blaine." Mr Shoe asked."

"No but I can look for him." Kurt offered.

"Okay, if you don't find him in the next fifteen minutes tell him his out of glee club." Mr Shoe explained.

"Okay." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

**Corridors of McKinley High**

"Blaine Blaine." Kurt yelled,

"Come on Anderson you gonna fight back." Karofski ruled as he shoved Blaine into the lockers.

Blaine began to fight back and soon the two boys where both on the floor fighting. "Blaine." Kurt whispered as he ran back to glee club. "Mr Shoe come quick there's a fight."

"Okay Rachel your in control, Finn Puck with me." Mr Shoe told the group as he ran out after Kurt with Finn and Puck right behind him.

When they arrived the saw Karofski and Blaine scrapping on the floor. "Wow wow stop it." Puck yelled as he and Finn grabbed Karofski, and Mr Shoe grabbed Blaine.

"Karofski, get lost I'll deal with you later." Mr Shoe said as he motioned for Puck and Finn to let him go. "What the hell do you think you where doing Blaine, your already injured." Mr Shoe asked But Blaine just began to limp away. "Puck."

"And your not going that way." Puck said as he grabbed Blaine.

"What do you want." Blaine spat.

"Well first of all why where you fighting and second how did you get injured before the fight." Mr Shoe asked.

"He shoved me into a locker again and I'd had enough, and how I got injured before is non is of your business." Blaine answered.

"It is if it means your gonna speak to me like that." Mr Shoe said.

"Mr Shoe he wouldn't tell me this morning, he also had blood on his shirt and quite a few bruises on his stomach." Kurt explained.

"Tell tale." Blaine said as he tried to get out of Pucks grasp.

"Blaine there's no point struggling, can you lift your shirt so I can see these bruises." Mr Shoe asked.

"Get a life." Blaine said as he felt his anger rising.

"Fine Kurt can you show us them please." Mr Shoe asked.

"Of course, Blaine what is your problem." Kurt asked as he lifted Blaine's shirt.

"Wow okay Blaine you need to tell me how you got those bruises." Mr Shoe asked as he stepped closer.

"It's non of your business." Blaine yelled as he got out of Pucks grip and ran down the corridor.

"I'll ring his farther, tell the rest of them they can all go early." Mr Shoe said as he walked to his classroom.

**Mr Shoe's class room phone conversation**

"Hello this is Mr William Schuester, I'm one of Blaine's teachers, he got in to a fight today, but there where some injury that where older, I was just wondering if he was been beat on up, by some people maybe on his street." Mr Shoe asked

"No, everyone on our street is very old, I'll talk to him when he gets home goodbye." Mr Anderson said as he put the phone down and Blaine walked in.

"Bye." Mr Shoe said as he put the phone of the table and rubbed his eyes

**Anderson household**

"Your so fucking dead, I just got a phone saying you got in a fight, and asking me where you got your injuries from." Mr Anderson yelled as he grabbed his son's hair and dragged him into the basement.

"Please Dad no." Blaine begged

"You call me Sir." Mr Anderson yelled as he pushed Blaine down the remaining stairs, he then grabbed one of Blaine's fingers and bent it backwards instantly breaking it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to Sir." Blaine cried.

**Two hours later**

"Go get yourself cleaned up and strap your fingers up." Blaine's farther said as he cleaned his hands.

"Okay." Blaine said as he ran upstairs to his room.

**Blaine's room phone conversation**

"Blaine I'm sorry about earlier do you want to come over to mine." Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment and then decided he would go over after all he really should explain what's been happening "Erm okay I'll be over in an twenty minutes." Blaine said as he cleaned his face and redid his hair.

"Okay I'll see you then." Kurt said as he smiled to himself.

"Can't wait." Blaine said as he changed his clothes.

"Bye then." Kurt said.

"Yep I'll just grab my keys." Blaine said, as he put the phone down.

**Twenty minutes later**

'Knock knock knock.' Blaine's knocked in the door with his good hand.

"Hey Blaine, what happened." Kurt asked when he saw the state of his boyfriend.


End file.
